New Start
by RustyCage500
Summary: Enkou, a brave Tenno, wake up and find out he slept five hundred years and his race is most likely extinct, now it's up to him to restore the race of Tenno to it's former glory. A crossover of Pokemon, Warframe and Monster Girl Encyclopedia, lemons expected in VERY near future, read at your own risk. Disclaimer: I don't own Warframe, Pokemon and Monster Girl Encyclopedia.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I recently came up with a rather unique idea of combining Warframe, Pokemon and Monster Girl Encyclopedia. This fanfiction is the effect, read and enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Cephalon/computer speaking**."

* * *

Drifting through the cold galaxy was a squid-like spaceship, with four large antennae that looks like tentacles, the whole ship was black with white accents and its slightly opened flaps showed red plasma thrusters on its sides and on the back, also attached to the top of it is a gold Halo-like antennae with 8 evenly placed blade-like protrusions. That spacecraft is a modified Liset-class Tenno vessel, the lights inside the ship flickered as they turned on, above the 'Navigation segment' a holographic screen popped out in the air showing a transparent sphere, inside the sphere was a white ring that surrounded a bright blue light. The 'Navigation segment' is placed in front of the window, around the room are four other 'segments', two on the left side and two on the right.

" **Power system reactivated...performing system check.** "

A robotic female voice said, the light inside the sphere pulsed slightly with each word along with the ring expanding and shrinking.

" **System fully functioning, no damage found...rebooting system for additional test.** "

The sphere disappeared along with the screen, the lights turned off for few seconds before turning back on, after few more seconds the screen and the sphere popped back on.

" **Rebooting completed, all system are 100% functioning...checking cryopod status.** "

The sphere said and the ring inside it began to spin vertically around the light, after few seconds the ring returned to its normal position.

" **Cryopod No.1: functioning...checking Operator status.** "

The ring began to spin once again but stopped after few seconds.

" **Warframe: Frost...status: undamaged...Shield status: functioning.** "

" **Aurora helmet HUD: fully functioning, no damage detected.** "

" **Warframe User: Enkou II...checking body functions.** "

" **Standard test performed...no damage detected...activating 'Awakening' protocol.** "

At the back of the spacecraft, past the 'Arsenal segment', are three rooms, one on the left, one on the right and one in the middle. Inside the middle one a cryopod let out a steam from inside, the frost on the lid disappeared showing a figure clad in white and blue coat-like armor with a helmet that has a halo-like object attached to it. The screen appeared beside the cryopod.

" **Top priority protocol 'Awakening', performed.** "

" **Heart rate: returning to normal level.** "

" **Muscle strength: normal.** "

" **Blood volume: normal.** "

" **Organs: undamaged.** "

" **Brain functions: normal.** "

The lid of the cryopod opened but the figure inside didn't move even an inch.

" **Operator...seems like he's still asleep...performing additional protocol.** " The sphere said and a small current of electricity shocked the armor, the figure groaned.

"Wha...what happened?" The figure asked slowly.

" **Operator, good to see you awake again, as a Cephalon looking after you I must ask, do you remember what happened?** " Enkou nodded and looked at the screen.

"Thelos, why I'm here, the last thing I remember was fighting Lephantis and..." Under the helmet, pale white eyes went wide from shock. Enki quickly stood up, nearly tripping on his feet.

"Dad! What happened to my dad?!" Enki demanded, the sphere named Thelos stayed silent for nearly a minute.

" **Operator...there is only one Enkou left...it's you.** " Enkou stood there for few minutes before sitting down on the floor, his back leaning against the cryopod.

"Thelos...how long was I sleeping?" He asked finally, he reached up with his left hand and pushed a small button near his neck, the helmet turned into blue square-like particles and disappeared. What was hidden beneath the helmet was a attractive male of around 178 cm in height with pale skin, shoulder-length, slightly spiky black hair and pale white but not blind eyes, he looks around twenty years old.

" **The last message we received from anyone was around 500 years ago.** " Enkou's eyes went wide again.

"500 years...them mom is also..." he muttered in shock, Thelos stayed silent for several seconds before she broke the silence.

" **I will accommodate this room to your needs, in the meantime I require your presence in the control room.** " Enkou nodded and slowly stood up, he walked out from the room and walked toward the control room at the front of the spacecraft, he walked up to the 'Navigation segment' and kneel down, a holographic ring of planets appeared around him, Enkou however raised his eyebrow when he noticed nearly all the planets were gray and nearly transparent.

"Thelos, what happened with the navigation?" Enkou asked, a screen popped out in front of him and Thelos appeared.

" **it's simple, this vessel drifted past the known galaxy, I however managed to gather the resources from any extractor I could before leaving, I received a message from Lotus several hours before we left.** " Enkou nodded, he moved his right hand up and swiped down, a small screen appeared before him, he typed several buttons on it and the planets disappeared.

"Began searching for any planet in this system that is inhabited by any sentient race, we should also began searching for any other Tenno." Thelos stayed silent for a while when he said that.

" **Operator...I don't think any Tenno survived so long after the message.** " Enkou was about to ask what she meant when another screen appeared in front of him. The screen showed a woman in a strange headgear covering her eyes and most of her face.

"Message to all Tenno, we were betrayed by Corpus, this place is no longer safe for us. Spread out and restore our civilization to its former glory in another place, far away from here. End of transmission." The woman on the screen said before and explosion sounded in the background, Enkou stared at the screen horrified as the transmission ended. He sat there for several seconds before he gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on the floor.

"Fuck that! I just woke up and find out both of my parents are dead?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" He shouted, Thelos didn't said anything and simply disappeared. After several minutes of intense anger Enkou took a deep breath and sighed.

"Thelos, began searching for suitable planet and try to find any other Tenno, search for any familiar signals...even that of Grinner and Corpus, maybe some Tenno were captured." After few moments of silence Thelos responded.

" **As you wish Operator, I'm sending probes to all nearby planets, it should only take few hours.** " Enkou nodded, then after few seconds he raised his eyebrow.

"Thelos...since when my ship had a cryopod...and more than one probe?" He asked, the screen with Thelos on it apeeared.

" **I fused with your father's vessel, his ship's Cephalon was destroyed so I hacked it's systems and fused together when I escaped a considerable distance from the place your fought Lephantis.** " That only confused Enkou even more.

"Since when were you capable of something like this?" He asked.

" **Since always, however a special protocol was restricting my full potential, it's installed in every ship to ensure that the Cephalon couldn't kill its Operator, my hacking allowed me to use more processing power which allowed me to destroy the protocol and then using Advanced Matter Manipulation along with nanotechnology I fused the two ships together and what wasn't needed scrapped for resources.** " Enkou nodded at the explanation.

"Alright, so now you're a supercomputer that can also act as a factory?" At that question Thelos let out a humming noise.

" **Simply put, yes.** " She answered, Enkou simply nodded and looked through the window.

"Find the nearest planet with sentient life on it and go there...I will...I will just sit here." After a moment of silence Thelos disappeared, Enkou sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

" **Operator, I found the suitable planet, it appears to be similar to Earth in our system, the atmosphere is also similar.** " Enkou opened his eyes when he heard Thelos voice.

"Good...go there." He said simply.

" **I already did, an hour or so and we should be there.** " Enkou nodded and slowly stood up.

"I will be in the arsenal." He said and walked down the ramp, Thelos stayed silent as he walked out from the control room, after several more minutes he walked back in, strapped to both of his legs are holsters for Spira Prime and on his back is a Cernos Bow or Bo.

" **Feeling pacifistic today, aren't you?** " Enkou just shoot her a blank stare.

"Since when did you joke?" He asked.

" **Since merging with your father's ship, I told you that before. There is also one more thing you need before we land.** " When she said that something very small bumped into Enkou's back causing him to turn around, floating in front of him was a black bracelet with a white flat cylindrical device.

" **If you're wondering as to how it's possible let me humor you, Advanced Matter Manipulation isn't only limited to visible things, I can also control gravity...at least inside the ship.** " Enkou just shook his head and extended his left hand, the bracelet immediately closed around his wrist, tight enough so it wouldn't move too much and allow his blood to flow freely.

'Whatever, who would have thought what things the Cephalon is capable of.' He thought and looked at the bracelet in amazement, a tiny holographic screen popped out above the device and Thelos appeared inside of it.

" **I thought that you would like to walk without your helmet so I created this bracelet, with it you can also materialize your weapons because it is already connected to the 'Arsenal segment', it also allows me to hack into any device and gather information.** "

"Alright, I will look around the ship, find me when we arrive at the surface." With that said he walked out again.

* * *

Enkou stood inside the room where he woke up, in his hand is a pendant that belonged to his father, it's a silver Lotus symbol, something he never separated with. Thelos popped out beside him.

" **Operator, we landed inside the city.** " At that Enkou snapped out from his thoughts and looked at her.

"City? Then why I don't hear anything." At that question Thelos stayed silent for few more seconds.

" **It's better if you find out yourself.** " With that said she disappeared again, Enkou walked out from the room and to his surprise the door on his right opened showing the ramp slowly opening.

"Alright, I'm not used to this type of landing, is this also the fusing job?" Enkou asked.

" **Affirmative.** " He sighed and walked out, at first the sun blinded him but his eyes quickly adapted to the brightness, his eyes went wide open when he looked around. It was a port city placed in a bay but every building was covered in plants and trees, it was clear that nobody lived here for a long time.

"What happened here? Everything is destroyed." Thelos appeared above the device on his bracelet.

" **From what little my probes gathered there was some war around the world hundreds years ago, it's all that I could gather, today it's July 26, 2316 year.** " He nodded at that.

"Alright, so what now?" He asked.

" **You can walk around or we can fly toward the nearby island where I sensed heat signatures of some humanoid creature, your choice.** "

"And you're telling me this now? I came here to seek shelter...and give a proper burial to my father, I don't have his body so his pendant will do." Thelos let out a sound similar to a groan.

" **Alright, just don't be surprised.** " Without asking her what she meant Enkou walked back inside the ship, the ramp closed after him and the ship raised in the air, it turned toward northern west and speed off, kicking clouds of dust into the air, it didn't took them than five minutes when they arrived above a very large island, it has a tall mountain in the middle but Enkou noticed it reflected the light, on the north side of the island Enkou noticed several wind turbines spinning slowly.

"The turbines are in a good state, that island is occupied." Enkou said to himself, his right hand holding his chin as he thought.

" **Of course Operator, I told you about the heat signatures, however it was only few at the surface, hundreds more I barely detected inside the mountain.** " Enkou raised his eyebrows at this.

"Are they hiding from something?" He said to himself as Thelos lowered the craft and landed on the beach.

" **You can go now Operator, I will keep this vessel safe until your return.** " Enkou nodded.

"Thanks Thelos." He said and walked to the lower level, when he walked out from the ship he noticed the peaceful atmosphere the island has.

"That...probably won't be so bad." He muttered to himself and walked inside the forest that was connected to the beach, upon walking few meters in he looked around and carefully pulled out his father's pendant from the pocket inside the coat-like armor, he knelled and dug a small hole in the earth under the tree, he looked at the pendant with a smile and placed it inside the small hole before covering it with earth, then he stood up and looked around for some rocks, he found some round ones and placed them atop the place where he buried the pendant.

'There, it should be enough...damn idiot, getting himself killed just to let me live.' Enkou thought and knelled before the small self-made tombstone, he closed his eyes as he felt his tears beginning to pour out.

'Now what, both of my parents are dead, all my friends probably too, it was 500 years ago after all...is it really over? The only thing I have left to do is to settle down somewhere?' He thought as tears poured out from his eyes without his consent, he was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't heard the bushes behind his shake slightly.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A soft female voice asked aloud, Enkou immediately snapped back to attention and looked around. When he turned around he froze.

'What the hell?' He thought. Standing right in front of him is a slightly chubby woman of around 170 cm in height with bright green eyes and dark blue hair reaching to her hips. That's where the similarities to a human ended, swinging behind her is a thick tail which curls inward, on each side of her tail are three green spots, the same spots appear on her face, one on each cheek and two on each side of her neck, one above the other, sticking out from her hair are two pairs of antennae, the front pair of antennae are short, skinny and stand upright, while the back pair are long and thick, drooping downward behind her head and curling upward toward their tapering ends. The ventral portion of her body is mauve, while her dorsal side is lavender in color, her face resemble a very short, draconic snout rather than a human face, also, her body appear to be made of goo and a pale green slime ooze from the green spots on her body. She wears pale blue bikini and she's holding a basket full of fruits.

"Who are you?" Enkou asked as his hand slowly reached to his Spira, the female tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Mimi, you're not from here are you?" The girl asked to which Enkou relaxed slightly and slowly stood up, the now named Mimi took a cautious step back when she saw his weapons.

"A-are you here to catch us?" She asked fearfully to which Enkou raised his eyebrow.

"Catch you? What for?" He asked and reached raised his left arm before him.

"Thelos, take the weapons, they won't be needed it seems." Just as he finished his weapons turned into blue particles and disappeared, Mimi sighed in relief.

"Thank Arceus you're not one of those hunters, they also travel by weird airplanes." Mimi said with a smile, Enkou took a step toward her and outstretched his hand with a smile.

"Enkou, nice to meet you." Mimi quickly placed the basket on the ground and shook his head, Enkou immediately noticed the slimy feeling of her hand.

"Sorry about the question but...what are you?" At that Mimi raised her thin eyebrow.

"Can't you tell that I'm a Goodra? Where you came from, from space?" At that Enkou nodded without blinking.

"Exactly from there." When he said that Mimi froze, after few seconds she looked in the direction of the beach where his spacecraft was then back at Enkou.

"Wow." She whispered and passed out, Enkou sighed and shook his head.

"Great." He muttered and picked Mimi up, much to his surprise she was very light, he placed her against the nearby tree and sat beside her.

'Maybe she will have some answers.' He thought and closed his eyes.


	2. Announcement

Hello everyone, I just wanted to inform all of you the I created a blog where all of my stories would be transferred. I hope it would allow me easier contact with all of you, my readers, I would also inform you that I won't leave this site anytime soon. Anyway, you can find it here: AFRC500 dot blogspot dot com


	3. Annoucement!

For some time now I have the blog where all of my previous and new stories will be placed, that's why I would like all my fans to go there instead of this site.

afrc500 blogspot com (dots in blank spaces)

All my stories and their continuations or rewrites will be there, I hope I will see you all there.


End file.
